Gone and Never Gone
by Sevilla Baens
Summary: A collection of glimpses of what happens after the battle at Hogwarts. None now, but spoiler warnings ahead!
1. Mother's Eyes

**A/N: DAaaamn, I'm bad. Another new story! I still have _Jump City's Bohemians_ to revise and repost, _Heaven Help the New Girl_ and _Redell_ to update, then I'm working on _No Day But Today_ on the side, and I want to post _Roots_ (a Draco/Pansy story, squee!). Sigh. At least I think at all.**

**Disc.: I own whatsherface, but not Dean T. and Luna L.**

* * *

Dean Thomas looked at his wife, wringing his hands slightly. He was nervous, yes, but he'd never say that out loud.. 

It seemed hours ago when they entered St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, his wife in labor. And now it was over. The crazy food cravings for pickled barbecue with plums, the shrieking mood swings... It was all over. "Dean?" Luna's voice pierced his bubble of thought, and brought him back to the hospital room. "I thought of one."

Ah, yes, the baby girl was already five hours old, and still was unnamed. She bore one pale blue eye, and a warm brown eye. Strange as it was, it was becoming, and suited her beige complexion and wispy auburn hair. Their daughter napped in a cradle not far from Luna's bed, blissfully unaware of their presence.

"Oh?" Dean inquired, hoping that the name did not have anything to do with Nargles or Garden Gnomes.

"Well, you see.." Luna began dreamily, twisting a limp lock of her hair around her index finger, "I saw her eyes. And I saw that she inherited my mother's eyes. So... Adrasteia was my mother's name, is Adrasteia alright?"

Dean was throughly relieved. Adrasteia was a pretty name, if not out of the ordinary. But then again, no child of Luna's would be "ordinary".

"Yes, I like that; Adrasteia Thomas. But anything for a middle name?"

Luna pondered a moment. "Does she need one?"

_Ah._ "Good point."

* * *

Oh yeaaah. Did I mention that Gone and Never Gone is a little collection? Ten chapters (no more; no less) of different stories from assorted _Harry Potter_ characters, **spoiler warnings ahead!**


	2. Missing Him

**A/N: OOOOH, I don't believe I've ever seen this pairing. Slash ahead! (Non-graphic.)**

Goyle stared at the coffin. How was it, that he was really gone? How was Vincent B. Crabbe really gone? How? To him, it seemed that it was only yesterday that he was there, beside him.

Hard to believe it was already a couple of weeks.

He was, Goyle's very-best mate. Never mind Draco, who was always insulting the pair of them, but it was Crabbe and Goyle who followed through to Draco's schemes, it was Crabbe and Goyle who stayed at Hogwarts in that final year.

Crabbe didn't deserve to go like that… If anyone else had known, they would've said that Crabbe was a fool; it was his own fault that he was now… dead. True, it was Crabbe who had cast the spell for Fiendfyre, but it wasn't his fault that he got burned; it wasn't possible that it was his fault at all.

The line progressed, and someone from behind had pushed Goyle along to remind him so. It was now his turn to say his goodbye to the shell of Vincent Crabbe, possibly the love of his life. Goyle laid a black rose on Crabbe's chest, and turned to leave Malfoy Manor.

He walked to the weeping willow tree in the back yard, and just sat there. Tears weren't a good enough comfort, so Goyle sat under the willow tree, and mourned for the loss of his best friend.

It must've been a good one and a half hours before anyone approached him. Malfoy took a seat beside Goyle; didn't make contact.

"Missing him?"

Well, so much for the unemotional Slytherin character they had learned to portray.

"Yeah," Goyle said, "I am."


	3. Anniversary

**A/N: Oh god, it's been too long since I've fanfic'd. I had this almost done, but then I went on a hiatus, and decided that the almost-done chapter needed to die. So I've rewritten this a couple times, and I'm satisfied with it now. While I'm here, I should update everything else before I completely lose interest of FFN. :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone you've never heard of, except for Lucy Penhallow. She belongs to claudiastar, the author of **_**Dear Charlie**_**. (Go read that while you're at it. It's in my favorites.)**

**XXX**

Molly Weasley sighed contently. She sat beside her husband, at the head of the lengthy picnic table. It was their fiftieth anniversary. Her grandchildren were everywhere, on the lawn, in the trees, and if she wasn't mistaken, Teddy Lupin and Victoire were in the house, supposedly getting more forks. She drank in the scene as Arthur began to doze.

Minette was scolding her brothers Arturo, Fabian and Gideon, while they were in the trees, and she stood (tall) from the lawn, acorns scattered around.

Dory, Hyacinth and Romaine were playing tag, giggling, stumbling, and getting their dresses dirty, while their mothers Lucy and Hermione worried and sighed.

Norbert, Amelia, Rosie, James, and Albus were having an animated discussion at their own table at the other end of the lawn. From what Molly heard, Norbert had inherited Charlie's heaving laugh, and Amelia spoke with a slight Italian accent. Rosie looked like Ron, but acted like Hermione, while Albus was a miniature-Harry.

Lily and Fred sat at the end opposite to Molly, taking second helpings of more treacle tart. Lily ate neatly in contrast to Fred, who, like his namesake, ate as messily as a sniffler.

Doug, April, and Hugo were flicking bits of food at each other at another table, which discontinued after Olivia sent them a glare. The adults nearby- Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his wife Lucy Penhallow, Percy and his wife Maria Siriano, and George- laughed as the trio scampered away, clearly intimidated.

Gently, Molly nudged Arthur awake. "Mmm… y- es?" He yawned.

"Arthur… I just noticed, but only half of our grandchildren have red hair."

Arthur scanned the lawn, taking note of Victoire's strawberry blond hair, Minette's dark red, Arturo, Fabian, and Gideon's bright blond, Norbert's copper-colored hair, Amelia's almost-black curtain of hair, Fred's red-haired mop of curls, April's waves of a deep brown color, Hugo's bushy russet hair, and Al's jet-black hair.

Arthur smiled. "I knew that the gene couldn't stay dominant forever."

**Endnote: Ahahahaha. PM me if you want the whole list of the second generation Weasleys. And when I made the list of them, it was exactly half of them that were red-haired. **

**Olivia Thomas is my OC, sister of Dean, wife of George. Why? Angelina only had eyes for Fred. :(**

**Romaine and Hyacinth are the three year-old twins (here) of Hermione and Ron. The way to tell them apart is that Hyacinth inherited Ron's blue eyes. Besides, someone needs to acknowledge Lupin. (Hence Romaine.)**

**Dory is the daughter of Charlie and Lucy. Guess her full name. C: ("Dora…")**


End file.
